triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Soulmate Principle
Soulmates are people destined for each other at birth. The Soulmate Bond |-|Background= |-|Soulmate= {{Scroll1| At one time or another we all have a dream of finding the perfect mate, the perfect person to match us, to spend our lives with. Its not an impossible dream. The other half, our soul mate, is out there somewhere. When spirits were sent from the Source, The One, they were neither one sex or the other, they were both. Over time, they divided and chose to become one or the other, to experience emotions etc. Each time they are reborn, they are one or the either, not always the same one, but there is an emptiness that cannot be filled, a longing for something intangible, a feeling of never being satisfied, a searching for something that you can't quite name. You are feeling the loss of the other half of your spirit. You are feeling the pull towards it, wherever it may be, to make you complete, whole again. There are many different types of love, but the feeling that you get when you are finally joined with your soul mate has no comparison. It is a feeling that you have come home, finally. It is a feeling that you are one spirit in two bodies, thoughts of one are thoughts of the other. There is a feeling of only being half there when you are apart.  Your soul mate is your other half. The part of your spirit that went off to experience things eons ago. And you are theirs. Together you are one. There is no feeling like it on this earth. Sometimes you will not find your soul mate, but this doesn't mean that you can't have a loving relationship with someone else. Your soul mate might not be incarnated this time around, but this doesn't mean that you cannot love another. And there will maybe come a time when you are in this type of relationship and you meet up with your soul mate. What you do is something that only you can decide. There will be a pulling to the soul mate that you'll find it very hard to deny. Ultimately the choice will be yours. You will have to decide whether you want to leave a partner who you may have been with for years, happily. You will have to examine the impact that your choice will have upon those other loved ones around you, also, your friends, your family. It is a hard choice to make. Remember, whatever you decide to do, that you will always find your soul mate, over and over again. You will be drawn, one to the other, lifetime after lifetime, after lifetime. The one you are with now may only be there, this one time around. Soul mates are spiritual partners whose love is tied to a universal response or pure form of love. The very core of your soul carries with it the memory of all soul mate encounters since the time that you first descended upon the Earth plane. Most of you understand the soul mate relationship to be the highest potential of an intimate loving relationship. Such a relationship is possible only to the extent the lovers are expressing their highest potential as individuals. The souls have reached a level of balance that allows them to experience the splendor that has been promised since creation. A soul mate relationship is the expression of your innermost dream of intimate love and union with another. In the depth of your consciousness, you and your soul mate have already joined forces. If this is an incarnation where you will be together in body and spirit, you and your soul mate are most likely on the causal plane (the upper area of the mental plane where the soul designs the blueprints for current or future incarnations). Even if your primary soul mate is not on the planet, this soul serves as a guide in your life, so you are never alone. The major purpose of the soul mate connection is to help each other ascend, whether or not both of you are in body in any given lifetime. God does not look at soul mates as separate entities. }} |-|Twin Souls= The Twin Flame connection is very strong in every way: physically, emotionally, mentally and spiritually. After meeting your Twin Flame - your Other Half, your True Beloved, your Divine Counterpart - your life changes forever. He or she is the only True Love in your life. It never was and never will be the same with anyone else. When Twin Flames incarnate together, the merge often is chaotic. It may involve stress, physically, emotionally, mentally as well as spiritually. But Twin Flames meet as two mirrors, each showing the other his or her imperfections and thus helping them overcome all obstacles. Obstacles that usually have their origin in social conditioning, religion or personality. Twin Flame connections are characterized by extreme highs and lows, by passion and pain, but in their many attempts to harmonies and balance they know just what buttons to push. When there is no longer any fear and both Twin Flames are connected to their Higher Selves, love will draw them towards each other like magnets. However, when the slightest bit of fear returns they will feel more and more estranged from the love they felt (repelling effect and flight). True love doesn’t just happen, it has a lot to overcome. The most difficult phase is the one here, which actually makes a lot of sense. But you are your own co-creator. So it is up to you to co-create, to learn to see the bigger picture and trust your sacred heart. So tune in on your higher purpose because that is the only way to drift along effortlessly. Twin Flames can take a huge leap on their spiritual journey in a short period of time. Many things will become clear and deep insights will surface, creating a state of clarity. }} |-|Signs You've Met You're Other Half= Other Signs *The usual time of getting to know each other doesn’t even seem necessary. The relationship gets accelerated so fast and it usually initiates with an intensity and an immediacy which is not necessarily physical. Because you feel like you have known them forever suddenly you are spending more time with this person than with any other person on the planet. You both sense this urgency to be together or to make connection. *You are forever seeing yourself in their eyes in a very real and all-encompassing way. The good, the bad, the ugly and the profoundly beautiful parts of yourself; the parts you usually blush about because you are afraid to say out loud “that’s one of my really good things”. This doesn’t happen in most relationships as it’s usually the day-to-day things but it’s like looking into this mirror through their eyes and into your own soul. *There’s rarely a desire to be apart. Now that doesn’t mean physically, you may have the opportunity to be with someone physically but it’s more like your attention is with them all day, like you are in their body suit, that you will feel them. They can be half way across the planet and there’s no desire for any kind of separation, it’s you connecting with you and so you are intuiting what they are experiencing. You feel when they are sad, you feel when they are happy, you feel when they are angry. So when it’s said that you rarely want to be apart that’s true. If you are together all the time, you very often have complimentary vocations, or avocations in which the work one of you is doing is multiplied by the other and vice versa but without any sense of competition. Nobody is trying to control anything. *Absolutely anything that stands in the way of either of you opening yourself completely to true love is going to rise up to the surface and be right in your faces in an exaggerated and magnified manner. Any Karma that might stand between you from having bumped into each other or working with each other in other lifetimes is going to show up in a big hurry. Even though you may start with this passionate affair, suddenly all this stuff is going to come up and it’s coming up so you can dissolve and consume the illusions that are standing in the way of you actually holding only love at the nucleus of your relationship. When that happens, if you will both promise and commit to remain in the heart and choose love instead of judgment, all those limitations can be accepted and loved free very quickly. They come up not to be re-engaged in, they come up to be dissolved and consumed. If you make a list of every grievance you have with your beloved, and you brought it up without re-engaging in the whole history of everything that’s ever happened between you and then you burn that between you as a symbol and then use the Violet Consuming Flame. This is just a ritual and a powerful gift between you that allows you to break all those interior barriers to giving and receiving love. That takes a commitment, it takes building that muscle to do that. *You met your partner when one or both of you were in other relationships or otherwise “unavailable.” It’s likely that you met when and where you were least consciously expecting it. *Either you or your partner feared the power of the twin flame connection and ran from the relationship so as not to feel overwhelmed and/or vulnerable. Years may go by before you are both in the “place” to finally commit fully to the relationship. *Upon connecting with your Soulmate, you may find that you are practically mirror images of one another and that you may want to even run from your partner because of the things you see from the reflection of his/her eyes. You may push your Soulmate away for a time, while you work to get comfortable with the experiences and feelings you feel near them. *You may be of different ages, the same or opposite sex, vastly different backgrounds, “opposing” religions or cultures, but you feel an incredible unity or incomparable sense of oneness with your partner. *Your partner mirrors your own issues, concerns, and imbalances, but you also complement each other’s skill sets, talents, and capacities. You are the ultimate embodiment of yin/yang. *You will feel inspired to create and your twin flame inspires your creativity. }} Halliwell Grimore Entry In the beginning there was energy. All energy, of course, has potential. The energy began to reach out, to see what more it could become. The energy began to rotate a sparkling, swirling spiral of dancing energy. One half pursued the other, trying to touch what it did not have. One half is known as the Lord, the other is the Lady. One was strong in body, the other strong in mind. One was beautiful in body, the other beautiful in soul. Of course, this was the other’s view. They are both. They become each other’s compliment, each other’s soul mate, becoming whole in their love. And when they fell in love with each other, they consummated it by making love. This made swirls in the spiral dance of energy like ripples in a pond. These became the suns, the stars, the moons, and the planets. The Goddess grew pregnant with love, with energy, energy created by the force of their love. She gave birth, raining bright spirit down upon the worlds. Some took the form of the Lord, some took the form of the Lady, When they came of age, and they began to search for their counterpart, their soul mate, regardless of the sex they'd been born in. Then more life was created. So came the universe and so came forth life, out of love. In the beginning there was energy. All energy, of course, has potential. The energy began to reach out, to see what more it could become. The energy began to rotate a sparkling, swirling spiral of dancing energy. One half pursued the other, trying to touch what it did not have. One half is known as the Lord, the other is the Lady. One was strong in body, the other strong in mind. One was beautiful in body, the other beautiful in soul. Of course, this was the other’s view. They are both. They become each other’s compliment, each other’s soul mate, becoming whole in their love. And when they fell in love with each other, they consummated it by making love. This made swirls in the spiral dance of energy like ripples in a pond. These became the suns, the stars, the moons, and the planets. The Goddess grew pregnant with love, with energy, energy created by the force of their love. She gave birth, raining bright spirit down upon the worlds. Some took the form of the Lord, some took the form of the Lady, When they came of age, and they began to search for their counterpart, their soul mate, regardless of the sex they'd been born in. Then more life was created. So came the universe and so came forth life, out of love. Known Soulmates Developed Shared Abilities *'Bond Empowerment:' Soulmates become stronger through their bond. *'Companion Allegiance:' Soulmates are able to form a sacred and powerful union between them. *'Empathic Teleportation:' Soulmates can instantly transport themselves to the other's location at any time they want. *'Empathy:' Empathizing and feel what the other feels with one's soulmate. *'Hyper Connection:' Having a very strong emotional bond with one's soulmate. *'Love Empowerment:' Soulmates become stronger through their love for one another. *'Magnetic Friendship:' Soulmates have a magnetic bond with each other that grants them the most truest form of friendship. *'Mind Link:' Soulmates are mentally linked **'Memory Reading:' The ability to read the target's memories. **'Psychic Communication:' to communicate with one's mind. **'Psychic Shield:' to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself and/or others. **'Pushing:' to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others. **'Sensory Scrying:' to perceive through the senses of other beings. *'Soul Link:' Soulmates have a deep connection between their spirits. *'True Love's Kiss:' Overcome outside forces with a kiss with one's soulmate. **'Healing Kiss:' Heal everything with nothing but the kiss of true love. *'Undying Loyalty:' Soulmates are of complete loyalty to one another. Known Soulmates Notes *Even though people have found their ultimate soulmates, they can be capable of loving other people other than their soulmate. However, even if this happens, they will never be completely happy without their other half or soulmate. *Soulmates sometimes don't always end up together. Some times they separate for many different reasons, including spiritual evolvement, personal growth, divine timing, and many other obstacles. *The Soulmate Principle concept is the equivalent to the New Age or Western legend known as the Twin Flames, Soul Mates, or Twin Souls concept. **Other names for the Soul Mate Principle include Twin Flames, Twin Souls, Twin Rays, Twin Vibrations,Twin Essence, Twin Spirit, Soul Mates, Divine Complements, One and Only, "The One", One TRUE Soulmate, One True Love, Split Aparts, Essence Twins, One True Beloved, Eternal Beloved, Kindrid Spirits, Other Half, Original Halves, The Ultimate Soulmate, Ultimate Mirror Spirit, Divine Counterpart, Souls Eternal Mate, Immortal Beloved, Beloved Eternal Mate, etc. **Soulmates can also be called twin souls, twin flames, twin rays, essence twins, divine compliments, spirit partner, divine lovers, split aparts, twin mate, etc. *The Soulmate Principle is equivalent to the Asian myth called the Red String Of Fate and the equvalentt to the Jewish myth or term called "Bashert". *The Soulmate Principle only exists between two individual people and there is only ONE person in the entire Universe whom you are linked to with a silver cord, meaning you only have ONE soulmate in the entire Universe. However, there have been very rare cases when the Soulmate Principle existed between one and two other people. But again, this is very rare. *The soulmates are rare in most romantic relationships, because most are attracted to emotionally and physically (after a time they met), but soul mates fall in love at first sight (regardless of appearance, or if it is the same gender (male/male, female/female). Category:Terms